videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
War Of Heroes 3: The Sinister Six
"In 2017, It All Ends!" -Tagline War Of Heroes 3: The Sinister Six is the 3rd game in the War Of Heroes franchise. It takes place right where War Of Heroes 2: Ragnarok left off, with Jack and his family facing The Rhino, and the other members of The Sinister Six will be implemented into the story later. The game is again exclusive to the Xbox One and will be released on August 5th, 2017. Cast * Ian Etheridge as Jack Parr * Melissa Hutchinson as Clementine Everett * Nicholas Bode as Jackson 'Jacks' Pearce * Spencer Fox as Dashiell 'Dash' Parr * Sarah Vowell as Violet Parr * Mark Grigsby as Griggs * Kevin McKidd as John 'Soap' MacTavish * Craig Fairbrass as Simon 'Ghost' Riley * Mikal A. Vega as Scarecrow * David Vincent as Ozone * Dane DeHaan as Harry Osborn/Green Goblin * Paul Giamatti as Aleksei 'Rhino' Sytsevich * John Ratzenberger as Underminer Main Characters Jack Johnson Parr - Jack Johnson Parr is the youngest, but most powerful of The Incredibles. While he is only 11 years old, Jack has faced numerous villains in both the Battle For Metroville and the Covert War in New York. Clementine Everett - The 11 year old secondary protagonist of the series and Jack's best friend. After losing her guardian and adoptive father, Lee Everett, during a battle with the Green Goblin, Clementine has joined The Incredibles in their mission to save the world and stop the Sinister Six. Alexi Sytsevich/The Rhino - The massive, titular Russian gangster-turned-Sinister-Six-member. Using his massive Rhino MECH Suit to it's full potential, Rhino is definitely one of the stronger members of the Sinister Six. Buddy Pine/Syndrome - Jack's nemesis and the de-facto leader of The Sinister Six. Locked up in prison since the end of the first War Of Heroes. Syndrome has since been freed and plans to destroy The Incredibles and their allies once and for all. Trailer The trailer would open up with an overshot of New York City, with Green Goblin saying "Oscorp was made to save the world. People would look at me and see the face of... Hope. Now they see the face of fear!" as he goes to a prison and blows the walls up while laughing insanely as he and Underminer free Syndrome from the Ravencroft Institute. Syndrome then says "Time for our ultimate plan!" as it shows a massive Villain Armada flying in giant ships towards New York City and firing missiles at the Skyscrapers, which causes them to topple and land in the street, exploding and killing dozens as New York is torn apart as the Sinister Six's massive army starts to come out of hiding it's been doing since Syndrome's defeat in the first game and killing hundreds as The Incredibles, Clementine, Aiden and many other MAVERICK Heroes fail to contain the situation. The trailer then switches to MAVERICK Tower, where Jack says "We've tried to beat the Sinister Six before, but this is their biggest offensive yet!" and Clementine responds in shock by saying "Their planning to open a Multiverse Portal!" War Of Heroes is now officially introducing the Multiverse into it's mix, as it is essential to Infinity War as the trailer shows the MAVERICK Stealth Jet to the Avengers Quinjet flying above New York's streets as it fires missiles at the Villain Army Tanks and Infantry below, with Jack and Clementine jumping out and shooting all the troops surrounding them in a massive flurry of explosions and flying bullets. The trailer then shows Green Goblin in a warehouse, with The Tesseract behind him. Goblin then says "The Tesseract will open the portal, and all the Villains in the Multiverse will come here to tear MAVERICK apart!!" as he launches a Shock Ray from his gauntlet, and Jack, who was in the warehouse to face him, gets hit by the lightning. The trailer then shows the whole MAVERICK Squad in the tower as Mr. Incredible says "Let's show 'em what we've got!" as it shows several action scenes, with highlights including a massive fight in Times Square between Rhino in his MECH Suit and Jack, with the latter punching Rhino up the building, but Rhino grabs Jack by the neck and throws him through a massive window of glass as a Chinook Helicopter is shot down and crashes into a building in the background. The trailer then shows a near-climactic battle between the MAVERICK Heroes and the Sinister Six, with several Oscorp Troops charging the Heroes, and all getting decimated by the Heroes, who have Assault Rifles and Grenade Launchers. Plot Prologue: Attack on New York The game opens the minute where War Of Heroes 2: Ragnarok left off, with Jack, Clementine, Aiden, Jacks and the other Incredibles fighting Rhino (who is in a MECH Suit) in Times Square. After a few minutes of fighting, Jack manages to throw Rhino into a building, before blasting him with a grenade. However, Rhino jumps through the explosion and grabs Jack, before throwing him at a wall, which crumbles as soon as Jack hits. Rhino then tries to get Jack, but Dash zooms in and tackles Rhino, shattering some of the MECH's armor and throwing Rhino into the street. Dash then paces around Rhino and mockingly says "Nobody messes with my little brother!" and Rhino yells in frustration and tries to grab Dash by the throat, but Dash dodges and jumps over Rhino. Jack then tosses a sword to Dash, who then delivers the finishing blow by stabbing Rhino's MECH in the back, which hits the Suit's power supply. Rhino then lays on the ground in defeat, with the MECH about to explode. However, Rhino ejects from the suit as hundreds of jets converge on New York. Dash then zooms up to the roof of a building to get a good look at the jets, saying "Wait, what are they? Are those...? Guys, we got Predator Drones incoming!!" as the Predator Drones fire at the roof that he is on. However, Dash runs off the roof and dives off, before grabbing a Grapple Gun and firing at a window from the apartment building across the street. With the Army of Predator Drones destroying the city, The Incredibles, Clementine, Jacks and Aiden start shootin their way through hundreds of Oscorp Guards who are dropping in from PODS and killing civilians. After minutes of shooting and mauling their way through the Sinister Six Army, the MAVERICK Heroes then get into a armored SUV and join a huge convoy of US Military, New York Police and other MAVERICK Forces are in trucks and Helicopters while huge Sinister Six Flagships start to fire missiles at the New York Skyline, destroying skyscrapers and bringing them down. The Heroes then ride the convoy along the highway, but their Helicopter is hit by a missile from the Predator Drone and crashes into the bridge, causing everyone in the SUV to get knocked out after the SUV is hit by a missile and crashes. Jack then regains consciousness as Clementine helps him off the ground, before passing him a HBRa3 Assault Rifle as the Drone Planes fly above the bridge and bomb it, and the bridge starts to collapse. As the Predator Drones start destroying the city, bringing down Skyscrapers and killing countless Civilians, Jack, Clementine and all other Heroes start charging their way through Oscorp Guards and killing the, in a massive bloodbath, while several US Air Force Jets come in and Bomb the streets to kill the Oscorp Guards and bring down several Predator Drones. After a few minutes, Jack gets into an Anti-Drone Turret and starts unloading rounds into the Predator Drones above, bringing down dozens of them into the streets of the city. After a couple minutes, a Predator Drone gets hit by a missile and kamikazes straight into the Turret, which explodes and sends Jack flying, and Jack uses his Molecular Manipulation to turn his skin into metal, shielding him from the explosion and a body-full of shrapnel. Clementine then uses a Pytaek LMG to kill several approaching Oscorp Guards, and Jack helps her using waves of Pyrokinetic Energy, and burns all the Troops as Dash, Violet, Mr. Incredible and Mrs. Incredible all kill the enemies, and hundreds of Blackhawk Choppers, A-10 Warthogs and other US Military personnel come in to assist the MAVERICK Squad. After several minutes of fighting in the streets and bringing down buildings, the Oscorp Guards retreat from the city on Chinook Helicopters and VTOL Warships, saving New York City and making the Sinister Six vulnerable. Clementine then goes up to Jack and asks "Where'd Rhino go?" and Jack answers "I don't know yet. I'm going after the Goblin, though. For Lee." and they watch as the U.S. Military chases the Villain Army out of the City, and they also tend to thousands of injured Civilians. The game then switches to a building in the Metroville Outskirts with the Oscorp Logo on the side, and several shadowed people enter the room marked Organic Reconstruction Lab, and they are revealed to be Green Goblin, Rhino (now out of his MECH Suit), Doctor Octopus, Vulture and Mysterio. Goblin then says "This is it, we're missing one member." and Vulture asks "Well, who's the 6th?" and Rhino says "I think we have that covered." as they look at a massive chamber, which has rocks and dirt in it, and Goblin takes out a jar containing Underminer's Brain (which survived Underminer's death in the final battle of War Of Heroes 2: Ragnarok). Goblin then carefully places the Brain Jar into a Containment Tube, and then flips a switch that causes the Room's Power Nodes to go online and cause a massive white flash with Electrical Currents blasting everywhere. After a few seconds, the flash goes away and the 5 Sinister Six members look into the massive Chamber, and then the pile of rocks starts to quake and then a metallic, digger-like claw comes out, and then Underminer (who, again, was killed in War Of Heroes 2: Ragnarok) slowly rises from the pile of rocks, and Goblin says "Welcome to the Sinister Six, old friend!" as Underminer weakly falls, but then gets back up and starts walking towards the Chamber's exit. Meanwhile, in the MAVERICK Base, a News Broadcast is showning the Battle of New York, saying "-although thousands were injured or killed, Civilian and Military personnel alike, the terrorists who attacked the city, now known as the Villain Army, was quelled and repulsed away from the city before more destruction could ensue. The MAVERICK Squad has been surprised by the return of The Incredibles in this battle, who had been missing for the past five months due to the death of one of MAVERICK's founding members, Lee Everett." and then Jack and Clementine are seen loading Weapons such as SMGs and Assault Rifles in the Armory. After a few moments of silence, Jack says "Thanks, Clem. For coming back, I mean." and Clementine tells him "Well, you were the one who got me to do it. You were right, we have to be greater than what we suffer, and we need to defend Earth in the name of hope. This new Sinister Six threat might not go away any time soon, so we need every soldier we can get." and Jack asks her "So, what are you gonna do? When this is all over, I mean?" and Clementine stays silent for a second, before saying "I don't know. This 'Multiverse War' shit isn't my kind of thing anymore, Jack. I'm sick of it, and I don't want most of my life to just be bloodshed and killing, destruction... Loss. I want to be better than that." and Jack tells her "Well, you already are. When this is over, I'm going to stop killing. Even if it means leaving MAVERICK, leaving The Incredibles... For good." and Clementine asks "You'd do that? Leave your family, just to stop killing?" and Jack answers "Well, yeah. I'm better than that, Clem. I'm more than just a soldier, a killer. Shooting, stabbing and beating people to death can't be everything I can do with my life." as they keep loading up their Assault Rifles. Clementine then puts her Rifle down and says "You did good against Underminer, Jack. You did good in the Battle of Metroville too... I think I've been worrying about you way too much." and Jack asks "What do you mean, Clem?" and Clementine sighs, answering with "People in America idolize you and your family. They gave you the nickname 'The Jackal', but to me... You're way more than just a name or a person: You're one of the greatest Superhuman's I have ever met." and Jack looks back at her, with his eyes glowing orange. Clementine then nervously blushes and then says "I've fought many Villains, and fought alongside a lot of Hero Knights, but... None of them were ever like you, Jack. You've made your own history... You're your own person, and I can't thank you enough for that. And from now on... You're a Superhuman of War." and Jack looks her in the eyes, and then Clementine kisses him on the lips. After a few seconds, the two stop as Clementine hugs Jack tightly, saying "This War will be over, Jack. We'll fight Syndrome and stop him... No matter what it takes!" as she gives him a Intel File marked 'From a Provocator', before walking out of the Weapons Room and saying "Open it when this is all over. Only then, you can understand the truth." as Jack asks "W-what truth? What do you mean, Clementine?" and Clementine doesn't answer, walking away as Jack looks at the File and puts it away. Act I-III (Main Missions) A few hours later, the MAVERICK Squad is seen in a War Room being debriefed by Griggs, who says "If another Villain Attack is indeed imminent, the Squad is going to need all the help it can get. We've assigned the Marine Force Recon, Delta Force, Task Force 141 and SAS to help us stop Syndrome and his new Team: the Sinister Six!" as it pulls up Holograms of Syndrome, Green Goblin, Rhino and Underminer. Captain Price then says "We've flown our Recon Drones over a suspect Base in the Illinois Mountains that was used back in the days of Imran Zakhaev. We think that Goblin and Underminer are going there to plan their next Attack. Right now, the President has initiated DEFCON Delta, and the Vice President is en route to Chicago for an extensive Safe-Keeping. Jack, Clementine: you two will infiltrate the Suspect Base in the Illinois Mountains to find hidden Documents that detail the Six's next plans." and then McCoy explains "Once you two have given us the Intel, we'll be able to decide on our next move and stop Syndrome. Good luck." and then Jack and Clementine exit the War Room and Ho to load up for the Mission. The game then switches to 4 hours later as Clementine and Jack are seen parachuting through a Monsoon, before landing and shooing 2 Guards with Sinister Six Symbols on their Uniforms, and Clementine says "Alright, Jack. Remember the Mission: Infiltrate this Base, and find Files for the Sinister Six's plans!" and she goes prone behind a wall and says "Get down, Jack!" as Jack gets behind the wall and a few Guards are seen with Searchlights. Clementine then says "We get caught in those lights, we're done before we're started!" as she and Jack gun down the Guards with their Silenced MP5 SMGs as Jack uses his Telekinesis to pull a Guard in and holds a Knife to his neck, saying "Spit it out, asshole! Where are Goblin and the others?!" and then the Guard says "Our Commander is in... The Control Room!" and then Jack stabs the Guard in the chest and kills him. The two then move towards an Overwatch Tower and see the Base Courtyard, which has several Helicopters, VTOL Warships and Walker Tanks with enough Weaponry to invade a large City, and Clementine scans the Courtyard and detecs dozens of Sinister Six Soldiers. Jack then says "Alright, we should use our Stealth Tech to move through the Courtyard, then head for the Checkpoint to move through the Base Interior. Follow me!" as he jumps down into the Courtyard, followed by Clementine, and the two hide behind several vacant Walker Tank to avoid an incoming Patrol, which is followed by a VTOL Warship flying above. Jack then shoots 3 more Guards with his MP5 Submachine Gun as Clementine kills 2 Guards with a Combat Axe, and then Jack starts planting several C4 Charges on the Walker Tanks, saying "If we get spotted, they'll be scrambling for their Arsenal: We'll give 'em a huge explosive surprise!" as he and Clementine go prone under a Platform and crawl across the mud-covered ground as dozens of Soldiers are heard talking, and Clementine says "Sounds like they're getting ready to move out, away from this Base: We should pick up the pace. Here, just in case they start moving!" as she plants another C4 Charge on the Platform to stop the Sinister Six Battalion from leaving the Base. Jack and Clementine then stealthily move towards the Eastern Checkpoint (an entrance to the Base) and take out Silenced USP.45 Pistols, and Clementine says "No Powers, Jack. Let's do this the normal way!" and Jack laughs, whispering "You saying Superhumans aren't normal?" and Clementine tells him "You're not a Superhuman, you're a Mutant. You were born with your Powers-" but then Jack opens the Checkpoint Door and guns down several Guards, and then turns off the necessary Security Cameras using a Computer Terminal. After seeing Jack execute the Breach, Clementine sighs and says "Alright, we should search these Computers for Intel." as she starts using a Data Recovery Module (a Device that steals Intel) to extract dozens of Files, while saying "What I mean is, Jack... There's something that you don't know about this War, and I cannot tell you what it is." and Jack looks at her, asking "Back in the MAVERICK Base, when you gave me that Intel Document... What was on it?" and Clementine finishes stealing the Computer Files, before picking up the DRM and cryptically telling him "Before Lee was killed by the Green Goblin, he told me something: 'Jack is not who you think he is... Secrets may have a cost, but the truth can hurt somebody even more'." as she takes out her M4A1 Assault Rifle and starts stealthily moving through the Base Corridors, and Jack follows her.